bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Ideas
Here are some possible music ideas for background/cut-aways/scene setting. Star Wars: Episode 1 1.Star Wars Main Title and the Arrival at Naboo 2. Duel of the Fates 3. Anakin's Theme 4. Jar Jar's Introduction and the Swim to Otoh Gunga 5. The Sith Spacecraft and the Droid Battle 6. The Trip to the Naboo Temple and the Audience with Boss Nass 7. The Arrival at Tatooine and the Flag Parade 8. He is the Chosen One 9. Anakin Defeats Sebulba 10. Passage Through the Planet Core 11. Watto's Deal and Kids at Play 12. Panaka and the Queen's Protectors 13. Queen Amidala and the Naboo Palace 14. The Droid Invasion and The Appearance of Darth Maul 15. Qui-Gon's Noble End 16. The High Council Meeting and Qui-Gon's Funeral 17. Augie's Municipal Band and End Credits Star Wars: Episode 2 1.Star Wars Main Title and Ambush On Coruscant 2. Across The Stars (Love Theme from Attack of the Clones) 3. Zam The Assassin and The Chase Through Coruscant 4. Yoda And The Younglings 5. Departing Coruscant 6. Anakin and Padmi 7. Jango's Escape 8. The Meadow Picnic 9. Bounty Hunter's Pursuit 10. Return To Tatooine 11. The Tusken Camp and The Homestead 12. Love Pledge and The Arena 13. Confrontation With Count Dooku and Finale Star Wars: Episode 3 1.Star Wars and the Revenge of the Sith 2.Anakin's Dream 3.Battle of the Heroes 4.Anakin's Betrayal 5.General Grievous 6.Palpatine's Teachings 7.Grievous and the Droids 8.Padmé's Ruminations 9.Anakin vs. Obi-Wan 10.Anakin's Dark Deeds 11.Enter Lord Vader 12.The immolation Scene 13.Grievous Speaks to Lord Sidious 14.The Birth of the Twins and Padmé's Destiny 15.A New Hope and End Credits Star Wars: Episode 4 1. 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension 2.Main Title 3.Imperial Attack 4.The Desert 5.The Little People Work 6.The Princess Appears 7.The Land of the Sand People 8.The Return Home 9.Inner City 10.Mouse Robot/Blasting Off 11.Rescue of the Princess 12.The Walls Converge 13.Ben's Death/Tie Fighter Attack 14.Princess Leia's Theme 15.The Last Battle 16.The Throne Room/End Title Star Wars: Episode 5 1. 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension 2.Main Title/The Imperial Probe 3.Luke's Escape 4.Luke's Rescue 5.the Imperial March 6.The Battle in the Snow 7.Luke's First Crash 8.The Rebels Escape Again 9.the Asteroid Field 10.Yoda's Theme 11.Han Solo and the Princess 12.The Training fo a Jedi Knight 13.The Magic Tree 14.Yoda and the Force 15.City in the Clouds 16.Lando's Palace 17.The Duel 18.Hyperspace 19.Finale/End Credits Star Wars: Episode 6 1. 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension 2. Main Title/Approaching the Death Star 3. Han Solo Returns (At the Court of Jabba the Hutt) 4. Fight in the Dungeon 5. The Return of the Jedi 6. The Emperor Arrives 7. The Death of Yoda 8. Parade of the Ewoks 9. Luke and Leia 10. The Emperor Confronts Luke 11. Into the Trap 12. First Ewok Battle/Fight With the Fighters 13. The Forest Battle 14. The Final Duel/Into the Death Star 15. The Emperor's Death 16. Darth Vader's Death 17. Through the Flames 18. Leia Breaks the News/Funeral Pyre for a Jedi 19. Ewok Celebration/Finale Star Wars: Bonus Tracks From Movies 1. 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension 2. Main Title (Alternate Version) 3. Heroic Ewok/The Fleet Goes into Hyperspace 4. Hive of Villainy 5. Destruction of Alderaan 6. Drawing the Battle Lines/Leia's Instructions 7. The Ewok Battle 8. Attack Postion 9. Crash Landing 10. Cantina Band 11. Lapti Nek 12. Cantina Band, No. 2 13. Faking the Code 14. Brother and Sister 15. Standing By 16. Leia Is Wounded/Luke and Vader Duel 17. Carbon Freeze/Luke Pursues the Captives/Departure of Boba Fett 18. Losing a Hand 19. Return of the Jedi (Alternate Version) 20. Leia Breaks the News (Alternate Version)/Funeral Pyre for a Jedi (Film Version) 21. Ewok Celebration (Film Version) Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1.Star Wars Main Title & A Galaxy Divided 2.Admiral Yularen 3.Battle of Christophsis 4.Meet Ahsoka 5.Obi-Wan to the Rescue 6.Sneaking Under the Shield 7.Jabba's Palace 8.Anakin vs. Dooku 9.Landing on Teth 10.Destroying the Shield 11.B'omarr Monastery 12.General Loathsom/Battle Strategy 13.The Shield 14.Battle of Teth 15.Jedi Don't Run! 16.Obi-Wan's Negotiation 17.The Jedi Council 18.General Loathsom/Ahsoka 19.Jabba's Chamber Dance 20.Ziro Surrounded 21.Scaling the Cliff 22.Ziro's Nightclub Band 23.Seedy City Swing 24.Escape from the Monastery 25.Infiltrating Ziro's Lair 26.Courtyard Fight 27.Dunes of Tatooine 28.Rough Landing 29.Padmé Imprisoned 30.Dooku Speaks with Jabba 31.Fight to the End 32.End Credits Star Wars: Shadows Of The Empire 1.Main Theme from Star Wars and Leia's Nightmare 2.The Battle of Gall 3.Imperial City 4.Beggar's Canyon Chase 5.The Southern Underground 6.Xizor's Theme 7.The Seduction of Princess Leia 8.Night Skies 9.Into the Sewers 10.The Destruction of Xizor's Palace Star Wars: The Old Republic 1.Clash of Destiny 2.Glory, The Galactic Republic 3.Domination, The Sith Empire 4.Justice, The Jedi Knight 5.Bravado, The Smuggler 6.Deception, The Sith Warrior 7.Scum, The Bounty Hunter 8.Hope, The Republic Trooper 9.Villainy, The Imperial Agent 10.Peace, The Jedi Consular 11.Treachery, The Sith Inquisitor 12.Shake That Wampa Down 13.See You on the Dark Side 14.Smeeleeya Whao Tupee Upee 15.Run Kessel Run 16.One Chuba Too Many 17.Shapa Keesay (Shape-Shifter) Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic 1.Startup Screen 2.Sith Armada Theme 3.Sith Cult Theme 4.Czerka Theme 5.Republic Theme 6.Bastila's Theme 7.Carth's Theme 8.Malak's Theme 9.Taris Upper City 10.Taris Lower City/Gang Theme 11.Taris Under City/Sewers 12.Sith Base/Korriban - Valley of the Sith 13.Outdoor Town/Grassland Exterior 14.Town Interior - Light 15.Town Interior - Suspense 16.Dantooine Jedi Academy 17.Rakata Ruins 18.Tattoine sic Desert Exteriors 19.Sandperson Enclave 20.Kashyyyk Upper Dwellings 21.Kashyyyk Shadowlands 22.Manaan - Ahto City 23.Manaan - Hrakert Station 24.Sleheyron City 25.Star Forge 26.Cantina Techno 27.Cantina Jazz 28.Battle: Taris Upper City 29.Battle: Taris Lower City/Gang 30.Battle: Taris Sewers 31.Battle: Sith Base 32.Battle: Town/Grassland Exterior 33.Battle: Town Interior - Light 34.Battle: Dantooine Jedi Academy 35.Battle: Rakata Ruins 36.Battle: Tattoine Desert Exterior 37.Battle: Sandperson Enclave 38.Battle: Kashyyyk Upper Dwellings 39.Battle: Kashyyyk Shadowlands 40.Battle: Manaan - Ahto City 41.Battle: Manaan - Hrakert Station 42.Battle: Sleheyron City 43.Battle: Sleheyron Gang 44.Battle: Star Forge 45.Battle: Final Battle 46.Battle: Sleheyron Arena Battle Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic 2 1.The Sith Lords 2.Kreia’s Theme 3.Kreia’s Dark Theme 4.Sion’s Theme/Darth Sion 5.Nihilus’ Theme 6.Atris’ Theme 7.Traya’s Theme 8.The Jedi/Jedi Theme (Enclave Restored) 9.The Sith 10.Lifeless Ebon Hawk 11.Aboard the Ebon Hawk 12.Peragus 13.Peragus Infiltrated 14.Citadel Station 15.B-4D4 16.Telos Restoration Zone 17.Military Base 18.Telosian Base 19.Nar Shaddaa 20.Jek'Jek Tarr 21.Droid Yacht 22.Dxun 23.The Mandalorian Outpost 24.The Temple of Freedon Nadd 25.The City of Iziz 26.Civil War 27.Iziz Cantina 28.The Palace 29.Dantooine 30.Enclave Sublevel 31.Ruins Of The Jedi Academy 32.Valley of the Dark Lords 33.Sith Academy 34.Sith Tomb 35.Malachor 36.Battle on the Ebon Hawk 37.Peragus Battle 38.Citadel Station Battle 39.Telos Battle 40.Telosian Base Battle 41.Nar Shaddaa Battle 42.Jek’Jek Tarr Battle 43.Battle on the Droid Yacht 44.Dxun Battle 45.Onderon Battle 46.Dantooine Battle 47.Korriban Battle 48.Malachor Battle 49.The Final Battle Star Wars: Republic Commando 1.Vode An (Brothers All) 2.Prologue 3.The Egg Room 4.Gra'tua Cuun (Our Vengeance) 5.Improvised Entry 6.They Must Be Asleep 7.The Ghost Ship 8.Ka'rta Tor (One Heart of Justice) 9.Com Interference 10.The Jungle Floor 11.RV Alpha 12.Through the Canopy 13.Rage of the Shadow Warriors 14.Make Their Eyes Water 15.Kachirho by Night Vision Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 1.The Force Unleashed (Jesse Harlin) 2.General Kota and the Control Room 3.Infiltrating the Junk Temple 4.Drexl's Raiders 5.Approaching Felucia 6.The Sarlaac Unleashed 7.Maris and the Bull Rancor 8.PROXY and the Skyhook 9.Redemption 10.Juno Eclipse and Finale 11.Ton'yy Rho's Uglehop (Bonus Track, Jesse Harlin) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 1.Main Title and Test Chamber 2.Escape from Kamino 3.Arrival on Cato Neimoidia 4.The Hanging City 5.Discovering Dagobah and the Cave 6.Aboard the Salvation 7.Assault on Kamino 8.The Reunion of Juno and Starkiller Star Wars: Empire At War 1.Empire at War Theme 2.Advance on the City 3.Vaders Presence 4.Attacking the Blockade 5.Battle in the Swamps 6.Beginning the Approach 7.Rebellion Advantage 8.Space Pursuit 9.Volcanic Assault 10.Rebel Victory Star Wars: Empire At War 2 1.Zann Consortium Theme 2.Corruption Has Begun 3.The Unveiling 4.Tyber's Plan 5.Underhanded 6.Unexpected Forces 7.Bonus Tracks Main Page